Adventures with the Revolutionist army
by FirePhoenixAce
Summary: On Hold! Mark is a former slave, saved by the revolution army, now follow his crazy adventures with the reckless chief of staff Sabo, and his best friend Koala. (Second chapter is mostly backround story) I don't own one piece!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I decided to make this the first chapter and the original first chapter the second, sorry of it feels a bit confusing.**

 **Mark's POV**

"Sabo… are you sure about this"? I Whispered looking behind him while Sabo worked on the locks to the kitchen door.

"Of course I am, I do this all the time don't worry about it" he whispered back, grinning when he finally managed to get the locks open

"But won't we get into trouble for this"? I whispered while frowning, I had a bad feeling about this if we got caught, we would probably get an annoying punishment, but I still followed Sabo into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but only if we get caught, then we would probably have to spend the night peeling potatoes" Sabo said with an exited voice grinning.

''He doesn't care at all, does he **''** I thought sweat dropping.

"Come on, let's go"! Sabo laughed when he had taken everything "needed", as we walked out of the kitchen we heard someone to their left yelling at us.

"HEY YOU DAMN BRATS COME BACK HERE!"

"AHH! RUUUN" Sabo screamed already running, me following right behind.

"DAMN IT SABO THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO LISTEN TO YOU"!

Sabo only laughed as we ran as fast as we could with the head chef yelling curses behind us and me continued to scream out my annoyance.

I had learned over these 2 past weeks that Sabo was a pleasant and polite man, and If you were stupid enough to get in on his crazy plans, you could only blame yourself, even though it was easier said than done when you were chased through the whole damn ship because his plans or pranks went wrong, or succeeded… it always ended the same way, by someone chasing us.

So why was I doing this again?

It just happened that I had a small crush on the laughing man in front of me, even though I started to suspect it would bring me more pain than anything else, and not from heart break…

We were currently on our way to meet up with the leader of the revolution army, Dragon, and after that they would decide what to do with me.

They would probably drop me of at some island so I could find my way home back to my island, but to be honest I didn't feel like going back.

The people on this ship had started to grow on me, I saw them as my friends, it felt natural.

Back at my island I didn't have anybody, I lived alone and I doubted anyone even knew about my existent, it had always been that way for as long as I could remember, I didn't knew my parents, It was as I wasn't supposed to exist at all.

We had ran back to Sabo's room and quickly locked the door behind us, Sabo still laughing and I felt my eye twitch as I hit him on the head.

"OWW that HURT" Sabo exclaimed pouting.

"Serves you right, you always manage to get us into trouble don't you. Why did we do that again"? I said crossing my arms.

"I was hungry" Sabo said still pouting, making me sigh in irritation.

"How can you always be hungry? You're like a bottomless pit"! I said with a raised eyebrow

"I don't know"?

I rolled my eyes at this, it was true that Sabo was hungry often, and he ate a LOT, how he could manage to eat so much and not gaining weight was beyond me. Although all that running away maybe had something to do with it, but even if he was an expert on getting us in trouble I wouldn't have liked him as much as I did if he were any different, he was Sabo, and Sabo was a crazy bottomless pit.

Sabo had finally stopped pouting and started to dig in on the food he had snatched, I looked down on him as he sat on the floor, wondering for the 100th time how a guy like him had been able to become second in command of the revolution army, but I guessed I would have to wait and see.

 **Time skip 4 days, night time**

I woke up and couldn't really point out the reason why, usually I could sleep through the worst kind of situations.

I decided to try to go back to sleep and rolled over when I heard a loud banging noise somewhere above me followed by loud screams making me understand that something was wrong, very wrong.

Usually the ship was calm during the nights.

I jumped out of my warm bed and threw some clothes on and ran out the door, a thousand thoughts running through my head, I just hoped Sabo was alright.

As I ran out on deck I understood what was happening, a storm, and a big one at that.

The deck was in complete chaos, Revolutionaries running around trying to secure the ship.

I stood frozen for a few seconds before running out on deck trying to help everywhere I was needed, I got some surprised looks for helping when I wasn't actually a part of the crew, but no one spoke against it. After all, they needed all help they could get.

We worked for a good hour before we could see the cloudless sky at the horizon, but before anyone could cheer someone yelled out

"SABO WATCH OUT"! all eyes were now directed at Sabo and the gigantic wave heading straight for him, I could feel my blood freeze as I charged forward, I didn't think I just ran and with all my power I pushed him to the side, knowing my crush was safe I started to smile and bent over to pick up Sabo's hat who had fallen to the deck as I pushed him.

I faintly heard people scream my name in horror and I could see Sabo watch me with fear in his eyes, he opened his mouth and screamed my name, a second later the wave hit me.

 **Sabo's POV**

The storm came from nowhere and as to be expected from the new world it was a big one.

I was currently on the deck helping secure the sails as I catched a glimpse of Mark and I could feel my heart swell.

I would never say it out loud but I was pretty sure I was falling in love with the man.

I wanted him near all the time and every time I managed to get him to help me with a prank or to raid the kitchen it felt like I just had won the biggest prize there was in the world.

I loved his attention, which made it extremely painful to think about the day when he would leave, I knew this couldn't go on forever; he probably had a family, a mother, father, maybe even a wife…

I quickly dismissed that thought; I didn't want to think about his possible lover, it was not the time to get all sad, not in a storm like this.

"CLEAR SKY ON THE HORIZON" someone shouted and I felt a pang of relief, this had been a rough storm and I was beat!

I walked down onto the deck when people started to shout my name.

"SABO WATCH OUT" someone yelled in panic confusing me, but before I could look for the cause I felt someone push me hard in the side making me fly over the deck before landing a few meters away.

I looked up annoyed before I realized what was happening, a big wave was on its way to where I was only a second before, the exact spot where Mark now was standing.

I saw him pick up my precious hat, smiling.

Why was he smiling? He was dead if he got hit by that wave!

I opened my mouth and screamed his name with all my might before I saw him get swallowed whole by the wave.

I sat frozen in shock until I had registered what had just happened.

Mark just scarified himself for me, why?

"MAAARK NO MAARK" I screamed running to the railing, I was about to jump in after him but was stopped by someone holding me back, I fought back, determined to save the person I loved.

"SABO STOP HE'S GONE" I heard Koala scream in my ear.

"NO HE'S NOT HE CAN'T BE LET ME GO KOALA LET ME GO" I screamed on the top of my lungs, I struggled a bit longer before I fell to my knees, feeling drained.

I had only known Mark for a couple of weeks but he had made a huge impact on my life, I wanted, no needed him around, and now he was gone.

"Take him downstairs will you" I heard Koala say in the background and I felt as someone took a hold around my waist and led me downstairs, away from the deck.

I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings but was soon sat down on a bed which I guessed was my own.

After a while Koala entered, she didn't say anything she only sat down and hugged me.

 **Mark's POV**

As I woke up I didn't open my eyes at first, I had had a weird dream.

I had fallen over board after saving Sabo from being hit by a wave during a storm.

I groaned and turned over, trying to go back to sleep.

"I see that you are finally awake" someone said next to me and my eyes snapped open.

''What the… **''**? I thought as I sat up in the bed and looked at the man sitting in a chair.

''Who the heck is that **''** I thought, I didn't recognize that man, and come to think of it, this was not the room I had gotten on the revolution army's ship either.

"Who are you?" I asked needing an answer.

"Major Bakkad of the marines" he stated proudly.

''A MARINE? I'M ON A MARINE SHIP? GAHH JUST MY LUCK **''** I thought

"So… you name is Baka"? I said, I just couldn't help myself.

I could see the other man getting annoyed and laughed on the inside, this was funny.

The other man took a deep breath to calm down which made me slightly disappointed.

"So, where are you from? We found you drifting in the water boy".

''Oh crap… what should I say? I can't just say that I travel with the revolutions army, that could get really bad **''** I thought.

"uhh.. well, I was traveling with my family, we were going to try our luck on an island but we got caught in a storm" I quickly lied, it was the best I could come up with , I just hope he would buy it.

"hmm… with your family eh? You should be careful, there are supposed to be people from the revolution army around here you know". He said in a matter of fact tone.

''dumbass.. am I really stuck in a marine ship from now on? **''** I thought

''Wait… don't I have Sabo's number somewhere? **''** I thought with a glimpse of hope.

"Excuse me Major?" I said with my most suck up tone.

"Hm"?

"Is there a possibility for me to borrow a transponder snail to let my family know I'm still alright"? I asked

"Well, I don't see the harm in that, I'll show you too the communication room".

"Thank you, oh, and did i by any chance have top hat with me when you found me?"

 **x-x**

Back in my room I quickly dialed the number to Sabo, I knew I couldn't just call the revolution army with a bunch of marines around me so I dialed my own number knowing my transponder snail was hidden away in the closet in the ship.

When no one answered I acted disappointed but on my way out I managed to steal a baby transponder snail to make the real call when I got a chance to do so.

So here I where, sitting in my room hoping Sabo would pick up.

After what felt like an eternity someone answered, although it wasn't Sabo.

"Koala"? I asked

"Who is this"? Koala asked back.

"Where is Sabo? Is he ok? What are you doing with his transponder snail"? I asked starting to worry, There was a few seconds of silence, and when Koala started to talk again I had to hide the snail under my pillow so that no one would hear her shout.

"MARK! MARK IS THAT YOU"? she shouted.

"YES, yes it's me, who else!" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Wait I'll go get Sabo, he's been worrying SICK" She said sounding happy

I heard the faint sound of footsteps and loud voices before hearing the voice I had longed for.

"Mark? is that you?" Sabo's angel like voice said, he sounded almost desperate.

"Yeah Sabo, it's me" I laughed, man I had missed him.

"Where are you, we'll pick you up" Sabo said sounding even more happy then Koala.

I felt my heart sink and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Koala asked, and I realized the snail must have copied the frown I made.

"Well… as much as I would love for you to come get me, it's easier said than done.."

"What do you mean?" Sabo interrupted making me sigh

"I'm currently at a marine ship, they found me in the water and brought me onboard" I said and was met with silence.

"well… that surly complicates things, we can't just approach a marine ship in one of our army ships, it would mean a battle" Koala said after a while, Sabo remained quiet.

"Hai, I know, I didn't really have any high hopes for you to come get me, but I wanted to let you know I was alright at least".

"What are you talking about Mark, of course we're coming to get you" Sabo and Koala said in unison.

"EHH? YOU ARE?" I almost shouted in happiness.

"Of course, you're our friends Koala said making me smile the biggest smile I could accomplish.

"Thank you guys"

"Don't sweat it, who would I do my pranks with if you were gone huh"? Sabo laughed.

I heard something colliding and guessed that Sabo just got a hit to the head.

"That is if you WANT to come back, that is" Koala said sounding unsure.

"I don't really have a choise do i? have to give Sab his hat back after all" I laughed

"YOU REALLY HAVE MY HAT"? Sabo screeched, making Koala hit him on the head again.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN OR THE MARINES WILL HEAR YOU" She shouted making me sweat drop since she wasn't really quieter than Sabo was.

"So what is your location"? Koala asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll call you back when I know alright"?

"Alright, we'll wait".

"Yeah, see ya"

As the transponder snail went back to sleep I smiled, I was going back to my friends, to Sabo, it felt like I was coming home.


	2. First meeting

_**Flashback**_

As i woke up, I noticed I wasn't home anymore, I sat in a cell at the cold stone floor, and as I looked around I could see the contours of 6 other people in there and I frowned "Just what is going on here"? I thought confused.

"Excuse me" I said to the person closest to me, a young woman, she seemed startled, clearly not expecting anyone to say anything, less to her.

"Excuse me, but where are we and what is going on"? I asked when she didn't said anything back.

That got the attention of everyone in the small space and I shifted nervously under their gaze, even though I couldn't see it due to the dim light, it was as they were screaming at me asking what the fuck is wrong with me.

"What is it.." I said with a now small voice, I was starting to get really nervous and I had a bad feeling about this.

"You honestly doesn't know"? the woman I tried to speak with earlier asked, making me look up at her in fear.

"…no? the last thing I remember I was at home, then I woke up here… please tell me what is going on"! I almost screamed the last words, fear bubbling in my stomach, the fact that they hadn't told me yet was only proof that whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"Were on our way to Gōrudo island to the human auction, we're going to be sold as slaves" the woman said, and my whole world crashed down, I could HEAR my heart beat, I could hear the blood in my veins. "no…" I breathed out, this wasn't the way my life was supposed to go, was it? I had trained to be a pirate for as long as I could remember, I wanted to live on the sea, free in the world of adventures, not in some nobles cold, loveless prisons not able to smell the never ending ocean or feel the sun on my skin.

I had never liked nobles, they always thought they were so much better than the rest of us, when would they come down on earth and realize they were as much human beings as we are, with flesh, blood, dreams, hope…

I barley heard the faint voices of the people around me as the world started to go black, and I realized I had stopped breathing.

I took a shuddering breath and felt something wet on my cheeks, I lifted my hand to wipe the tears away, after another deep breath I looked up at the other people once again.

They did their best to cheer me up, told me stories from their adventures and what they worked with before they got captured, I realized later how hard it must have been for them to act all cheery and happy only for my sake, they were in the exact same situation as I were, with their hopes and dreams shattered as they was forced into the life of a slave, but they still did it, and for that I am so ever grateful, they managed to make the trip to hell seem a little bit less horrible, but before we knew it we had docked and was led down the backstreets, you know, so the oh so precious nobles wouldn't have to see the trash, down to the action house where we were led into another cell to await our destiny.

More than once I tripped over the frilly dress I had worn the day of my abduction, it had been a festival going on that weekend and I had loved how handsome I looked with my golden and navy blue suit, my brown spiky hair, now though, I hated it, it made me look like one of the nobles, it made me look like I belonged there, I hated it with a passion bigger than anything.

As the auction began, one after one was taken out of the cell and soon it was my turn, once again I felt the panic take over, but I tried my best to keep calm. Coming forward as a trouble maker the first thing I did didn't seem like a good idea to be honest.

As I stood on the stage the man who was about to sell me did his best to make me sound as interesting as possible.

"With his stunning looks he will be a perfect ornament to show for your dinner guests" as soon as those words left his mouth I stopped listening.

I couldn't bear it, although as soon as the bids started flowing in my interest peeked again, I was wondering who would buy me, it didn't matter really but it felt good to know.

"300.000.000" someone yelled.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH 300.000.000"? I thought, who in the flying fuck would pay that amount!?

"And SOLD to The Royal family's own Mila for 300.000.000beri" the man shouted , "oh… so it was the royal… WAAIT WHAAAT FUCKING HELL DAMN IT" I thought as I registered the words, I had been bought by one of the worst nobles there was, why dear world oh why..

 _ **SIX MONTHS LATER**_

"It had been 6 months since that day" I thought as I ate my meal for the day, a half loaf of bread and a glass of water was all I got, and I always had to eat it quickly or one of the nobles would snatch it away claiming I clearly didn't want it, then they would call me ungrateful and punish me until I begged them to kill me.

The torture usually was something like getting thrown into ice cold water until I could barely feel my body, then they threw me into water that was on the edge of boiling, every time I screamed they would laugh.

Every time my skin broke from the huge temperature changes my master would hit me, screaming at me for breaking her toy, like it didn't hurt me way more, and I feared the day they would mark me.

That would be like the end all over again, I still lived on hope that I one day would get out of here, but as soon as the mark was there, forever burnt into my skin that would be it.

Even if I actually got out of here I would be forever reminded about my past, that someone had owned me, I would never truly get away.

Suddenly a voice shouted my "name" and I recognized it as my master, it wasn't my real name, it was a name THEY gave me, they didn't even bother to ask mine, actually, she didn't really give me a new name, she simply called me Gomisurēbu which mean Trash slave.

As soon as I heard her call I was on my feet, running as fast as I could in the direction I assumed she was in, during the three months I had lived here, if there was one thing I learned, it was that when someone called you, you better get your sorry ass over there NOW!

When I reached her room I knocked on the door three times so she would understand it was me, when she said her come in I slowly opened the door, turned around and closed it as quiet as possible, then I turned around again and bowed.

"What are you wishes Miss Mila" I heard myself ask before to strong arms took a hold on both my arms making me panic, I watched as my master walked over to the open stove and my eyes widened.

"No… nonononononononono not this, NOT THIS" I thought, "I don't want this, please no"

"You have been a pretty good slave so far Gomisurēbu, so I've decided to mark you. You should feel honored that someone actually want trash like you, be grateful trash" she sneered.

"Grateful? How in the hell can she think I would be grateful? They took me from my home, shattered my dreams, and NOW she is going to MARK ME" I screamed in my head.

as the glowing led came closer I was forced down on the floor, face down and I felt someone lift the suit jacket so they could mark me, and as the burning hot led made contact with my lower back, I screamed.

 _ **Small times kip, 7 hours, night time.**_

I rolled around on my sleeping mat trying to find a good position for my aching back, not able to find one I sat up looking at the other sleeping bodies, it was a big house, more like a castle and it lived a good 40 Royals here which meant there were over a hundred slaves living here as well.

Many of the slaves were treated horrible and most of them only lasted a couple of months before they were thrown away like they were garbage, there were only a few that had been here longer than I had, between them a woman and two men, but the only reason they had been there for so long was because they, in my own opinion, is real freaking suck ups. They did anything and said anything to please the nobles, they could even lie about one of the other slaves had done something not allowed only to be seen as trust worthy, it sickens me.

I knew I had to escape somehow, but I needed a plan to do so, an up part is that they didn't make us wear the exploding necklaces, a stupid but appreciated move if I may say so, it would make my escape much easier.

I heard footsteps and quickly lay down again so that the guard wouldn't see that I was still awake, I didn't want to risk them starting to suspect anything, knowing it wouldn't be pleasant.

After what felt like hours I finally fell asleep.

 **Daytime 2 weeks later**

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the punch and felt a fist connect with my face, I felt my lip break and swallowed down the blood, some of it managed to make its way down my chin and before I managed to catch my breath I got a kick to the stomach making me bend over and some blood fell to the floor from my bleeding face.

I had brought one of my masters lunch and had managed to mix up the drink she wanted with water.

"You insolent trash" she hissed and launched another punch at my face, "One more time and I'll make sure you'll never work again, and clean yourself up, we're going into town" she growled as she kicked me as I lay on the floor before she left me bleeding on the floor.

I slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain after the intense beating, it wasn't unusual for beatings like this, and I was starting to get used to it.

I walked into the slave's quarter in the dungeons and into the bathroom to clean the blood away.

I felt the tears burn but I refused to let them fall, I didn't need another loss, it wasn't worth it, I had to be strong even though it hurt, I would soon get out of here.

We walked through town, my master a few steps ahead of me and me with my head down to show my lesser worth.

I still wore the same suit as six months ago but now it was dirty and so I had to wear a coat, a simple brown one, nothing fancy.

"I have to meet someone, wait out here" my master said in a stern voice.

"As you wish miss" I answered with a bow.

As I stood there I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched but dismissed it with the thought "Why would anyone look at ME"!

Little did I know that only a few meters away stood a woman with a plum colored hat with goggles watching while talking on a transponder snail.

"Koala, are you listening"?

"Hai Dragon-san, one of the Nobles is out with a slave, she went into a store a little while ago, I think tonight is a good time to act".

"Alright Koala, I'll leave it to you, Sabo and the team to free them, is he around"?

The woman started to answer before she turned around only to notice that the chief of staff where no were to be seen.

"Hai, he is…"

"Hm"? The other person said when she stopped mid-sentence

"I'll get back to you" she finally said with a big tick mark on the side of her head.

"Ok, I'll be waiting". The other said before hanging up.

The woman growled quietly before turning around to look for her companion muttering "That selfish jerk" to herself.

 **Koala's POV**

I stomped through the city looking for my idiot chief of staff, what the hell was he thinking just disappearing like that in the middle of a mission?

He always does things like this, he gets himself into trouble and someone else has to clean his mess up!

I almost growled again as I thought about the last mission, we had freed a few slaves and ended up fighting the marines, and that IDIOT thought it was a good idea to charge head first into the fight and ended up being shot and almost bleeding to death!

Everyone had been worried sick for DAYS until that selfish jerk had woken up again!

After half an hour I simply gave up knowing tracking that guy down was more work than it usually was worth and decided to try calling him, and actually got surprised as he answered after 5 signals.

"Sabo-kun, WHY did you leave like that In the middle of a mission"

The answer was a muffled nonsense and I could feel the tick marks popping on my temples.

"Swallow the food before you speak, Sabo-kun" I said after a few deep breaths

"I got hungry" he answered.

"And where are you now"? I asked trying to stay calm

"Ambriosa café, see you there". He said before hanging up.

I stood in silence a few seconds staring at the transponder snail before screaming out loud, grabbing the cheek on a man passing by.

"WHY DID HE HANG UP THAT SELFISH JERK"

 **Mark's POV**

I woke up to screaming, and looked around confused, I noticed I was alone and frowned.

It was in the middle of the damn night, where was everyone?

I rose up and walked up the stairs and was met by utterly chaos. Nobles ran around screaming, and I noticed a bunch of people that didn't look like nobles help the slaves out of the mansion, screaming at each other to hurry.

I was about to run over to them when I felt someone grab my arm and as the person spoke I could feel my blood freeze.

"And where do you think you're going? Maybe the revelation army can take the others, but you are never getting away Gomisurēbu" she said and I noticed a gun In her hand, suddenly I snapped, the panic getting overwhelming and I started to run.

Away from the nobles, the rescuers, everything.

I could hear the gun go off six times and bit my lip not to scream when I felt a sharp pain in my right arm.

"WAIT" I heard someone yell but I refused to stop, I didn't want to go back there, not now.

I could hear my follower getting closer and suddenly someone put their arms around me.

"NO LET ME GO LET ME GO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE LET ME GO" I screamed trying my best to get free, I bit and kicked but nothing worked.

Soon the feeling of failure and panic got to strong, and I passed out.

The next time I woke up I thought I was still dreaming, the bed I was in was way too soft to be a simple sleeping mat and I could feel the sun warming my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a woman I didn't recognize, she had hair like a sunset and when she noticed me looking at her, she smiled a warm smile.

"Good morning "she said still smiling.

"Where am I"? I asked, because this was so not the mansion.

"Hm? Oh right, you are currently at a revolution army ship, we did a slave raid in a mansion, our chief of staff saw you run in the wrong direction and brought you back" she answered.

I felt my face heat up as I realized that the man I had tried to hurt was actually a man who ran after me to save me.

"Oh… do I feel stupid now".. I mumbled making the woman giggle.

"He was a bit cranky that you tried to bite him, but he had it coming so don't worry about it" she managed to say.

"Huh? What do you mean by that"? I asked confused, she just shook her head still smiling.

"Is it possible to meet him, to say thank you"? I asked after a bit of thinking, still feeling bad for the biting and kicking part, saying thank you was the least thing I could do.

"He had some business to attend to but he should be back later tonight, you can meet him then" the woman answered.

"oh ok, well, thank you for saving us, I hate nobles and working for them…" I shuddered not able to end the sentence but the woman shot me an understanding look.

"Well, I should go get you something to eat, you have been asleep for three days and I bet you are hungry". She said walking to the door and opening it, "Oh, and the name is Koala" she said with a small friendly smile before she closed the door.

 **x-x**

I walked through the big ship, it was enormous and though I didn't want to admit it, I was lost.

I sighed frustrated as I was, and sat down with a pout on my face.

I had passed a few people but I was way too proud to ask for directions, thinking that I could find the way on my own, but I was slowly starting to regret that.¨

After I had ate I had been left alone, I got bored rather quickly and decided to take a walk, not thinking twice about it until I realized I had no idea on where the fuck I was.

I hadn't really talked to anyone except Koala, she was nice and I trusted her not to hurt me or sell me, she said they were revolutionists after all so it wouldn't make sense for them to sell me since they rescued me, and I didn't think they would give me to the navy either, that would make even lesser sense since they were direct enemies to the world government.

So where are they taking me?

I hadn't seen any of the other slaves around the ship and that confused me.

"I have to ask Koala about that later" I thought as I stood up determined to find my way out of this maze.

"I wonder how many people live on this ship, it must be big enough for at least a hundred people" I thought walking around.

When I had been walking around for another hour (seriously what kind of ship is this) I heard a familiar voice talk heatedly with, or rather AT someone.

Curious I walked closer, I wasn't much of listening to conversations I wasn't involved in, but it was kind of nice to get a break from being lost.

"STOP BEING SO DAMN RECKLESS IT'S A MIRACLE YOU GOT OUT OF THERE UNHARMED, OI DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP SABO-KUN YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE"!

I chuckled into my hand, and walked over to Koala who was talking into a transponder snail.

"Hai hai, Koala, I'll be back in an hour, see you then". A male voice answered before hanging up.

Koala stared dumbfounded at the device before grabbing my cheek screaming.

"WHY DOES HE HANG UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT, SELFISH JEEERK"

"ehh…" was all I managed to say, sweat dropping

Koala took a deep breath before giving me a toothy smile, asking if I wanted to change clothes since I still had the suit on and confused me with the sudden change of emotions.

"Hai hai Koala… sure" I said not daring to say anything else.

The clothes I choose was pretty simple, black black pants with a shite top and a black coat it was far from what I wore earlier and I loved it. I decided to take a walk around the ship again, I refused to let my navigation skills to be defeated by a ship.

It barley took 20 minutes before I was lost again and I growled at myself to be able to get lost this quickly, I was so annoyed that I didn't notice the people entering the room until someone cleared their throat.

I turned around, a blush appearing on my cheeks before I paled.

There was 7 people in the room now, one was Koala who seemed surprised to see me there, the others was people I didn't recognize, but it was the man next to Koala who took all my attention.

He had blonde wavy hair and was dressed way more fancy than the regular revolutionaries.

"A noble" I thought.

No one seemed to register the change and Koala smiled before speaking "Oh Mark! Didn't expect to see you here, this is Hack, Andy, Cole, Coby and that fancy guy is Sabo, everyone, this is Mark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mark" the Noble looking man said walking towards me raising his hand.

Although I didn't register the words and did the only thing I could think of through the panic.

I took advantage of his relaxed posture and grabbed the pipe from his back and screamed "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE NOBLE" as I with all my power (which wasn't a little bit, thank you very much) I smashed the pipe where it hurts the most, I threw the pipe away and was about to run but stopped to punched him in the face before I ran, satisfied with the look of pure pain on the blondes face I had been able to see before he fell over.

 **Sabo's POV**

I walked down the corridor with Koala and my other colleagues, I felt happy about being back on the boat and the mission went fine.

We were supposed to have a meeting about it in half an hour which meant we were a bit early, but that was ok.

As we walked in I was confused to see a person in there, I didn't recognize him at all, I cleared my throat and DAMN he was cute.

As soon as he realized he wasn't alone a blush appeared on his cheeks but it quickly disappeared.

"Oh Mark! Didn't expect to see you here, this is Hack, Andy, Cole, Coby and that fancy guy is Sabo, everyone, this is Mark." Koala Said beside me.

"Oh, he must be one of the people we helped", I thought starting to walk forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mark" I said, raising my hand to shake his.

But before I could react she had taken my pipe, I vaguely registered the word noble and I felt my eyes widened and a strained scream of pain escaped my lips as I felt an intense pain in my middle section and I fell onto my knees before I felt a fist connect with my face, I barley felt it though as I slowly grabbed the most hurting part, feeling sick from the pain.

Within seconds Koala was beside me asking with a worried voice if I was ok.

"I was just hit in the balls with my own metal pipe, I will never, NEVER be ok again Koala"! I groaned.

I could hear her sigh before talking to the others.

"Take care of him, I'll go find Mark, we have to sort this out" she said with a tired voice.

All I could do was groan.

 **Mark's POV**

I sat in my room, i had finally found my way back, embarrassing enough it had only been a five minute walk from the room I had been in.

I looked at the door as I heard a knock, and saw Koala come in, giving me a disapproving look.

I stared back, I understood why Koala was here, but I was not going to speak first.

"care to explain why you just tried to sterilize our second in command chief of staff"? she asked with a raised eyebrow.

My eyes widened at that, "Chief of staff? Wasn't that the guy I was supposed to… CRAAAP" I thought as I realized that I just had hit the guy I was supposed to APOLOGIZE to in the balls with a metal pipe.

Koala must have seen that I just realized my mistake, big time because she rolled her eyes before speaking again.

"You thought he was a noble, didn't you"

"well.. maybe"? I said looking away.

Koala sighed again "When he calms down, apologize, and I'm not ASKING I'm TELLING you too" she said with a stern voice.

I understood completely, what I did was not a nice thing to do after all, also it was completely uncalled for, "he probably didn't even understand why it happened" I thought with a pang of guilt.

"Is he very mad"? I asked, glancing at Koalas frowning face.

"Not for the moment, but I guess he WILL be after he stops wringing in pain, was it really necessary to use his own pipe"?

"…Sorry" i said feeling guilty

"Don't apologize to ME, I'M not the one you attacked"!

I sighed, I understood that she was mad, the guy I hurt was probably one of her friends, I would have been mad too.

"You know where he is"? I asked, I knew he would probably not be very happy to see me after this, but it was better to apologize right away instead of waiting.

"I think Hack took him to his room, are you sure you want to apologize right away?"

"yeah, I think it's best that way, after all I did something bad and it would be rude not to".

Koala looked at me before nodding in agreement. "Come with me I'll show you to his room" I nodded and followed her.

"Here it is" she said as we stopped outside a door, it looked nothing special except the sign with the writing "Chief of staff, Sabo" on it.

"Koala?" I whispered getting her attention

"What is it?" she asked

"I'm scared" I whispered back. I actually was no extremely grate fighter, sure I was pretty good, but there was no doubt in my mind that Sabo could kick my ass if he wanted to, and it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to after what I did.

Koala on the other hand giggled into her hand at my words, I couldn't understand what was so funny about this situation and glared at her.

"Don't worry he's harmless unless you pisses him off" she said between the giggles.

"But wasn't that exactly what I did like…30 minutes ago"? I said making a face

"Oh yeah.. I forgot" Koala said with a thought full face making me sweat drop, "well… I guess you'll die then" she continued before laughing at my face of complete horror.

"Well, I have to go, have fun, and don't hurt him again you hear"? she said while walking away leaving me alone"

I turned back to the door "I'm doomed" I thought before taking a deep breath and knocking at the door.

"Please don't be there, please don't be there, please don't b…"

My pleadings were interrupted by a strained voice form inside the room.

"Come in"

I felt my heart stop and started to sweat while opening the door.

"OH CRAP I DON'T WANT TO DIE I DON'T WANT TO DIE I DON'T WANT TO DIE" I thought as I took in the clearly NOT amused look on the second in command as he saw who it was and I gulped.

"Yes"? he said, clearly trying to be polite, but the irritated tone was still there clear as day.

"Yeah well.. I wanted to apologize.. you know… for hitting you in the balls, punching you in the face, taking your pipe, and trying to bite you when you rescued me…" I said, not even able to look at him, I felt way to guilty, it sounded way worse when I put it out in the open like that, but it still felt good to apologize for my actions.

This man had been nothing but nice to me.

"Care to explain why you did it"? he asked, sounding a tiny bit less irritated which made me release a breath I didn't knew I was holding.

"well umh… the biting part was because I thought you were my master coming to take me back… and.. the hitting you in the balls thing was because I thought you were a noble, and when you raised your hand I thought you were going to hit me…" I explained.

It was true that I thought that in that moment, but now when I said it I heard how stupid it sounded, first. Why would there be a noble on this ship to begin with, and why would one of those who saved me just come up and hit me? It didn't even make sense.

After a while I looked up at Sabo since he hadn't said anything and winced as I saw the pissed of look he had.

"I understand if you're mad, but I really am sorry…" I said.

Sabo took a deep breath closing his eyes, when he opened them again he looked much more calm.

"It's ok, I forgive you". I opened my mouth to thank him over and over again when he continued, "IF you never do that again. Because then I will kick your ass".

I could almost feel my face pale at his threat, "I promise I won't do it again I promise" I shouted taking a step back, this actually made him laugh, and I couldn't help but smile as he clutched his stomach, even though I knew it was me he was laughing at, I didn't mind, the happy look suited him.

"Would you like to join me? I could tell a story" he said with a big grin

I looked at him with wide eyes, I could barely believe what he just asked, "I LOVE STORYS" I shouted and flew onto his bed making him hiss in pain "Ahh, gomen'nasai, Sabo"

"It's alright" he said with a pained voice and I smiled at him apologetic.

I stayed in his room for hours listening to stories about his adventures, and I have to say that damn he's an idiot sometimes.

How do you manage to get trapped in a heap of snow for a whole day?

Anyway, as I closed the door to his room I had the biggest smile on my face in years.

I had only been on this boat for a few days and I had already met two people I liked.

"I think I could be really happy here" I thought as I lay down in my bed and went to sleep.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Hiii sorry about the boring chapter, I promise it will get more interesting later in the story.**

 **Also, before you lose interest, for you who are following my other stories, the chapters for Love me, Set me free, and Obsessed are almost done and will be uploaded shortly.**

 **Ages:**

 **Mark: 18**

 **Sabo:19**

 **Koala: 18**


End file.
